


∘Captive∘ 〚Sett x Kayn〛

by PandaZorroCF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaZorroCF/pseuds/PandaZorroCF
Summary: ●La curiosidad atrapo al gato al final. ●◖Advertencias◗●omegaverse●consentimiento dudoso
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Sett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. ◐ 1ra parte ◑

Gritos exaltados, aplausos feroces y el sonido de monedas corriendo de mano en mano, chocando entre ellas mientras de fondo el sonido de la carne siendo golpeada, los jadeos y el metal resonante ante los cuerpos que se estrellan ante el frio material, resuenan cual armonía dentro del subterráneo, de su territorio.  
El orgullo bulle dentro suyo mientras mira todo lo que ha construido, solo hace falta una cosa para su persona, algo que no ha encontrado entre todo el mar de gente que le rodea y que no le permite sentirse completamente lleno.

—Algún día —murmura en silencio desde el balcón donde mira el espectáculo presente de ese día, al menos, el dinero ayudara a desplazar ese sentimiento de vacío que tiene.

.:OoO:.

—gracias —murmura cuando baja del coche, el comerciante que le habia dado un aventón asiente antes de volver a tomar rumbo tirando de las riendas de los caballos que lo arrastran y alejan del panorama. Hay un camino de tierra que lo guía hasta una ciudadela portuaria, ajusta la capa que lo envuelve y avanza.

No está contento con esta misión, le frustra de sobremanera el simple hecho de hacerse la idea de realizar tan aburrido trabajo, se supone que, según rumores dentro de Jonia se ha comenzado a extender un submundo ilegal y si bien a la orden no es algo que le afecte si es algo de lo que deben tener información o al menos, para Zed eso era importante.

—habiendo tantos gusanos tenía que venir yo —se queja a regañadientes mientras avanza, es obvia la intervención en jonia, una mezcla entre las chozas construidas entre los árboles y aquellas completamente intervenidas de madera cortada, hay un mercado central donde los comerciantes gritan a todo pulmón presentado sus productos, el olor salino del mar entremezcla con el pescado que hay en una fila de puestos.

Ahoga un quejido y se entremezcla con los pobladores, hay un susurro al fondo de su mente y sabe que es Rhaast, pero lo ignora y continua, lo primero que tiene que hacer es buscar una posada donde quedarse hasta que termine ese martirio.

.:OoO:.

—Hey…

—Lárgate —escupe molesto viendo de reojo, hay un sabor amargo en su paladar y un humor de perros al haber tenido que entrar a la cuarta taberna de ser pueblo. 

—Tks, como quieras —dice molesto levantando las manos y dándose la vuelta, hay risas ahogadas de un grupo lejano sentado en una de las mesas, el olor es claro y molesto a su olfato.

Habrá sido quizás el décimo esa noche y el segundo de esa taberna, con un trago a medio terminar se levanta frustrado, no consiguió nada en esa taberna tampoco, solo coqueteos y alcohol barato de mal sabor que lo molestan aún más, deja las monedas a un lado y se marcha aferrándose a la capa negra que lo oculta y que prefiere llevar aun sin estar armado.  
No ha conseguido nada en dos días, por la madrugada pasea entre los muelles pesqueros viendo si hay algo que valga la pena pero solo ha visto los barcos pesqueros ser preparados y salir al mar, por el día pasea por la plaza y el mercado bullicioso con oídos agudos ante cualquier palabra llamativa oh movimiento sospechoso que sus ojos capten, finalmente por las noches vaga entre las tabernas esperando algo pero siendo jonia por mucha influencia noxiana que tenga no hay más movimiento nocturno que ebrios que abandonan como pueden las tabernas y caen en esquinas completamente dormidos.

—pero nada que sea importante —escupe molesto, tiene algo de alcohol subido, pero no es algo que realmente le sea un problema. 

Da un par de rondas más planteándose si ir hasta el hostal donde se hospeda o visitar una tercera taberna un poco más alejada del hostal, se tienta a la primera opción hasta que, alejado entre el silencio murmullos desconocidos resuenan ocultos en un callejón, aunque no espera algo realmente importante se acerca amparado por la sombra de los edificios que se extiende durante la noche y se asoma.  
Son dos hombres que conversan, viendo constantemente una dirección impaciente. No puede no sentirse curiosos y no se preocupa por su aroma leve ante la idea que son simples betas, adultos que no están realmente interesados en su entorno.

—cuanto más… ¡Oh, ahí viene! —exclama uno de los dos mientras levanta el brazo, su compañero lo calla molesto dándole un golpe severo —perdón…

—Lo siento —se disculpa el tercero que viene llegando, arreglando su cabello, los dos contrarios niegan.

—Vamos, pronto empezara y no quieres perdértelo —dice el más emocionado de los tres, tan pronto dice eso el trio se marcha con pasos apresurados y amparados por la noche entre los callejones.

Puede no ser algo llamativo y quizás solo consiga descubrir una estupidez, pero es algo y tomando en cuenta los dos aburridos días que lleva soportando alfas imbéciles y el aroma a pescado del mercado central. Los sigue en silencio entre callejones y calles oscuras hasta que dan con una simple casa entre el resto, silenciosa y sin luz alguna, el sentimiento de hastió y frustración le comienza a embargarle, pero cuando el trio de hombres rodea la casa adentrándose a un callejón aledaño es que siente al menos una pizca de curiosidad que le impulsa a seguir su búsqueda.  
Se mezcla con las sombras cuando ve que el trio se adentra cada vez más, ansiosos se detienen donde una tenue luz ilumina la estancia, una lampara con una vela a medio consumir; los hombres ansiosos golpean lo que cree es una puerta, no se acerca lo suficiente pero sabe que están hablando con alguien, hay un rápido asentimiento, quien está enfrente hablando saca de su espalda una bolsa de lona que tintinea levemente y la puerta abre dejando entrar al trio de hombres.   
Espera y luego se acerca a inspeccionar, es incómodo, la puerta es relativamente dura y el silencio abrumador, pega su oído a la puerta sin escuchar nada, gruñe frustrado, se tienta a traspasar de una vez, pero sabe que no es buena idea si hay alguien esperando al otro lado y no tiene planeado gastar dinero solo para ingresar a quien sabe qué.

—Hey, chico ¿se te perdió algo? —escucha desde el fondo del callejón, se sorprende ante el repentino ruido y mira curioso, puede ver la silueta del hombre, es robusto, pero bajo de estatura, no responde y el hombre ríe —oye, si quieres meterte al ring es por aquí, aunque…no se si dures…

—¿durar? —se siente ofendido sin explicación, se acerca hasta el hombre con sus músculos preparados para saltar si el hombre frente suyo trataba algo.

—Claro, quiero decir, eres joven y todo, pero no creo que puedas ¿no crees que es mejor volver a casa con mamá? —se ríe y siente su orgullo herirse y la ira bullir, toma por el cuello al hombre apretando y gruñe.

—Sea lo que sea viejo, entro —escupe y el contrario, aterrado, asiente apresuradamente mientras se suelta de su agarre.

—que carácter —se queja y arregla sus prendas, tiene un tono divertido en su voz, aunque el miedo es palpable, el beta ya más calmado hace una seña —por favor, sígueme…

—bien…

Se pregunta que hace en ese momento, no hay sentido alguno en que siga a un desconocido pero no puede hacer nada más al respecto, al menos ingresan al edificio por una puerta aparte, un vestíbulo le saluda de paredes tapizadas en un papel negro con bordes de madera y velas iluminando, un pasillo que se extiende hasta el final de una puerta a la cual el hombre se acerca y abre, hace una seña y sigue viendo como este baja por unas escaleras que giran en una esquina, cuando ambos terminan de bajar se ve rodeado por altas paredes, hay un ruido ahogado al exterior del cuarto donde están, escucha pisadas sobre su cabeza y metal siendo golpeado.

—qué demonios…—murmura extrañado viendo a su alrededor, hay un par de risas secas lejanas, un grupo de hombres que parecen conversar entretenido entre ellos.

—Joder, trajiste un mocoso —comenta uno y el hombre regordete asiente.

—Bueno, sí, cosa del muchacho si quiere —dice quitando importancia al asunto —muy bien caballeros, pronto empezara la próxima pelea, espero que estén preparados los que siguen —aplaude y se marcha por una puerta aledaña que cierra bajo el sonido de un pestillo.

—Mira mocoso, no sé si eres idiota o suicida, pero créeme, no deberías salir —habla seriamente uno de los peleadores, es alto y con musculo y su falta de aroma lo delata como un beta, es más, por su olfato puede asegurar que dentro de esa sala solo hay betas y su persona.

—No deberías subestimarme, viejo —escupe molesto y el contrario parece afectado por sus palabras, pero soporta esperando unos minutos para reír fuertemente.

—Estas muerto mocoso, quedas advertido —se marcha con manos en los bolsillos hacia el resto de los compañeros donde los murmullos no se hacen esperar.

Se queda a un lado, sentado en el suelo y aburrido, el ruido no se detiene, puede ver como los pocos presentes salen por la puerta metálica y no vuelven, no se inquieta, sabe que puede huir fácilmente, pero si esto es parte de la información que quiere Zed a muy a regañadientes va a quedarse para recolectarla.

Cuando queda completamente solo es que se tienta a pararse eh irse, pero cuando escucha una nueva ola de gritos feroces ahogados por las paredes que le rodean es cuando nuevamente la puerta se abre, se asoma una mujer atractiva, labios rojos que busca con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra y llama, se acerca y los ojos de la chica se abren con horror, queriendo protestar pero callando ante algo que desconoce, es una omega, lo sabe, su aroma la delata junto al vestido de telas que se pega a su contorno y se abre a un costado mostrando una de sus piernas.

Sale del cuarto, gritos ensordecedores y aplausos, hay un olor repugnante de feromonas mezcladas con alcohol y opio que pululan por el aire, la omega quien aún lo mira con un rostro aterrado se para en medio de la arena, mirándolo de soslayo, esperando a que quizás decidiera rechazar o tirarse hacia atrás pero su orgullo herido no se lo permite.

—¡Muy bien! —habla la chica, su voz cambia a un tono ferviente y animado que ínsita al resto, una sonrisa coqueta mientras levanta el cartel en mano —¡Nuestra última ronda de esta noche!¡Un nuevo retador! —señala animadamente a su persona, aunque sus dedos tiemblan levemente ante sus ojos —¡Y uno de nuestros veteranos! ¡Que doloroso! —exclama señalando al otro lado, es un alfa, lo puede oler, un cuerpo robusto con músculos más grandes que su cabeza y mucho más alto que su persona.

—¿Es una broma? —se burla el veterano jocoso, manos en la cintura mientras lo señala —Es un crio ¡Vamos mujer, tiene que ser una broma! —dice mientras toma por el hombro a la menuda mujer y la sacude, la gente ríe y se siente asqueado.

—¡Oye basura! Qué tal si mejor dejas de mover la boca y peleas —reta amenazante quitando la capa que le cubre, pecho descubierto y el zubon con el cinturón de cuerda que lo sostiene a su cintura, el público vitorea, probablemente burlándose de su persona.

—Vaya mocoso —empujando a un lado a la chica quien tropieza torpemente, largándose de la propia arena donde están dejando a ambos en ella —voy a tener que enseñarte modales —escupe tronando sus nudillos hasta que se detiene de golpe, olfateando al aire casi distraído para volver a fijar su vista en su persona, sonriendo cruelmente —y tu lugar, puto omega de mierda…

—Muchas palabras, pocas acciones —advierte preparándose ante cualquier movimiento repentino, el bullicio se ensordece y su vista solo se centra en el oponente que tiene frente suyo.

.:OoO:.

No puede dejar de ver, quizás por como la trenza atada de hebras negras se agita ante cada movimiento, quizás la sangre que sale de un veterano en su arena, quien orgulloso como él hace lo que puede para mantenerse de pie aunque sus piernas tiemblan patéticamente y su dermis se decora de hematomas y cortadas, quizás, lo que más le llama la atención es el cuerpo joven que se mueve de un lado a otro, usando una vil magia que solo hace que su oponente se desespere a más no poder, destellos oscuros y un cuerpo que pareciera ser humo en vez de carne, le atrae a más no poder ya sea por la técnica que desconoce o por el atractivo del propio joven.

—oh, vaya —murmura la mujer a su lado cuando el veterano, con un golpe sordo, choca con las paredes metálicas del foso donde pelea con el joven, su cabeza cae a un lado mientras de la boca una fuente roja escapa y cae por la barbilla del hombre, cuando el cuerpo cae ya no se mueve y el público guarda en silencio sepulcral antes de explotar en fervientes vitoreo y quejas por doquier.

—Querida —habla, su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano mientras observa atento al joven que quita mechones negros de su frente mientras mira egocéntricamente el cuerpo tirado en la lata —quiero hablar con él en privado —la mujer, quien lo mira extrañado asiente y se marcha con pasos largos y sonoros de los tacones que usa.

—¿va a contratarlo? —cuestiona su segundo ayudante, niega ante las palabras de este con una risa seca —¿no? ¿entonces…?

—¿quieres cuestionar mis decisiones? —su voz baja y cruel amenaza al contrario quien niega apresuradamente.

—Claro que no jefe…

—Me parece —se levanta de su propio asiento, sus huesos truenan ante sus movimientos —ahora, si me permites, tengo…asuntos que atender —informa para marcharse, debería de pronto tener al chico en su oficina.

.:OoO:.

Golpea la tela oscura llena de tierra molesto, como pensó eran demasiadas palabras y cero acciones y ahora, la capa estaba llena de polvo y sangre salpicada. Busca con la mirada a quien lo trajo o a la chica, pero no encuentra a nadie, solo una figura al pie de las escaleras es curvilínea y aunque no presenta un aroma real hay el tenue toque de perfume femenino.

—Hey —saluda de mala gana, la mujer da un asentimiento, los cabellos negros caen con gracia perfilando su rostro —¿necesitas algo? Quiero largarme…

—en realidad, sí —murmura con calma, su postura es recta, aunque su actitud relajada —el jefe quiere hablar contigo…

—¿jefe? —cuestiona, está a punto de negar, pero recuerda por que vino en primer lugar, sea lo que sea si hablando con ese tal “jefe” consigue la información que necesita —bien, te sigo…

No hay más palabras, solo la mujer comenzando a caminar por la puerta donde el hombre que lo habia traído se habia marchado. Suspira hastiado y la sigue a paso calmado mientras termina colgando la tela de la capa en su brazo.  
Bufa molesto, es casi un laberinto que debe seguir, pasillos ocultos bajo el suelo era obvio que no encontraría nada solo rondando por la ciudad se regaña mentalmente a cada paso, cuando la mujer se detiene frente a una puerta no puede evitar sentirse curioso, hay un aroma penetrante opacado por la madera de la misma puerta, la mujer abre y se hace un lado.

—por favor —pide la mujer mientras señala el interior, duda, pero se adentra, la puerta se cierra y gruñe girándose apresuradamente, hay una risa atrás suya que le incomoda junto al penetrante aroma de alfa.

—¿Quién…? —escupe molesto, engrifado y con los puños apretados, sus dientes rechinan en amenaza, pero el presente solo parece complacido.

—Bueno, es una sorpresa —comenta, voz grave y jocosa, manos en los bolsillos y postura altanera mientras se apoya en un escritorio, que sospecha, es de originario de piltover —me hice la idea de un beta o un alfa no muy desarrollado, pero un omega —ronroneo las últimas palabras y le causa un escalofrió que solo hace que se altere más, ojos fijos en el contrario.

—Vete a la mierda —escupe amenazante, el alfa ríe, puede ver el leve movimiento entre sus cabellos, orejas puntiagudas que se mezclan a la perfección, se da el tiempo de olfatear apropiadamente, no es un aroma de un alfa promedio y lo sabe.

—tu nariz se mueve bastante ¿interesado? —brome egocéntrico, su pecho inflándose de orgullo mientras sus orejas animales se incorporan, el aroma se vuelve más espeso y solo hace que quiera golpearlo, su mano cubre su nariz con desagrado y el alfa parece molesto —bueno, eso es, bastante desagradable viniendo de un omega…

—¿para qué mierda me llamaste aquí? No tengo tiempo para soportarte, tengo cosas que hacer…

—oh, cierto, quería ver en persona quien fue el “afortunado” que derroto a uno de mis mejores peleadores —incorporándose de su lugar al borde del escritorio avanza, es casi una cabeza más alto que su persona y los músculos son por mucho más marcados, se hace la idea que es un vastaya pero no termina de entender que especie y que hace aquí... pestañea cuando hay un chasquido de dedos frente suyo y una risa grave —pero estas ocupado ¿no? Que haces aquí niño —está demasiado cerca, da un paso atrás casi intimidado ante la magnitud del contrario y el penetrante aroma que no ha dejado de emanar, golpeando directamente a su rostro.

—es obvio, no —bromea, el ambiente cambia casi drásticamente entre ambos, sabe que el más alto sospecha de su persona —solo vine a pelear, y ya lo hice, tengo todo el derecho de largarme —escupe y se dispone a retroceder, pero su brazo es apretado y jalado hacia atrás apegándose al cuerpo ajeno incómodamente.

—llega a ser tierno como intentas evadirlo chico, pero no soy idiota —el más alto habla, tira de su brazo y lo adentra al cuarto alejándolo de las paredes y puertas —escuche rumores, no me interesaron, pero bueno, sirvió de algo haberlos escuchado ¿no? Una magia prohibida si no mal recuerdo —su cuerpo choca con la madera, gruñe y se prepara para saltar, pero su cabeza choca repentinamente contra la madera pulida del escritorio, hay monedas y bolsas que caen junto a papeles —¿Qué hace uno de ustedes por aquí? —interroga, su mano presionando su cabeza al borde del dolor.

—suéltame… —sus manos se apoyan como pueden en el escritorio forzando su propio cuerpo, buscando liberarse del agarre.

—respóndeme —gruñe, es una voz gruesa y penetrante que atraviesa su cuerpo y le hace temblar, no recuerda bien, pero sabe que Zed en algún momento lo habia regañado así, su cuerpo se congelo y su pulso se aceleró —¿Qué haces aquí? Sin mentiras…

—yo… —tiembla, se siente más mareado de lo normal, las feromonas entran con más facilidad a su sistema y se siente drogado— me…ordenaron que... —su lengua pesa a cada palabra, se siente horriblemente enfermo, el pulso acelerándose y el sudor escurriendo de su espalda descubierta —buscara…algo…no… —no puede pensar más, el calor crece y se vuelve asquerosamente insoportable.

—mierda, quizás me excedí —murmura el otro liberando su cabeza, se desliza hasta el suelo quedando apoyado al borde del escritorio, jadeante y agotado, su cuerpo adormecido y entorpecido mientras trata de enfocar la vista que se nubla de apoco. Hay un leve crujido y encuentra el rostro del más alto de frente, ojos amarillos y cabello rojo, una cicatriz que atraviesa el puente de su nariz, las manos del alfa toman sus mejillas y solo se siente más adormecido —¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra desmayarte, menos vomitar, no tengo ganas de que mi ofi…

Las palabras se cortan en el aire, su cuerpo borracho de las feromonas contrarias reacciona por si solo abalanzándose al alfa frente suyo, manos temblorosas y atontadas que se aferran a las mejillas del contrario, uniendo sus labios torpemente en un choque repentino que deja al pelirrojo desorientado momentáneamente.

Su lado racional se siente horrorizado, queriendo despegarse, pero ya hace tiempo su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle y pronto su mente se apagará por completo, espera que el alfa reaccione más negativamente, pero se llena de pánico cuando el más alto sigue aquel húmedo tacto, mordiendo sus labios eh introduciendo su lengua con hambre en su boca, apoyando una de sus manos vestidas de negro en su nuca y la contraria se aferra a su cadera descubierta.  
El ambiente se caldea, su piel hierve ante el tacto y su corazón late desenfrenado, su cabeza empieza a dolor a cada beso y sus manos sujetas a las mejillas del contrario caen laxas a sus costados mientras su espalda es apoyada en el escritorio de madera, sintiendo el borde de este molesto en su cabeza.

Se separan con un sonido húmedo, boquea mientras saliva escurre por su comisura. El alfa contrario rio encantado, liberando su agarre en su cadera y limpiando la saliva que escurre de su boca aun sosteniendo su endeble cabeza.

—Debería disculparme, no trato mucho con omegas —comenta jocoso, se hunde en el tacto del contrario torpemente —ya sabes, no es que me llame mucho la atención los que tengo al alcance —suelta un gruñido bajo disgustado, el alfa solo ríe ante aquello, libera el agarre que mantiene en su cabeza y se desliza a un lado torpemente —pero ya vez, es mi culpa que hayas entrado a un precalentamiento ¿Quién soy yo para no ayudarte? —parpadea adormecido, el más alto se levanta y sin darse cuenta ya es tomado por este y levantado del suelo, se apoya en el amplio pecho del más alto sintiendo sus piernas dormidas eh inútiles, jadea cuando es dejado sin mucha delicadeza en la plana superficie de madera del escritorio tallado, el resto de cosas sobre el mueble caen sin gracia al suelo dejándolo a él y un par de papeles.

—No…te —amenaza inútilmente, trata de levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo reacciona inútilmente dejándose caer frustrado.

—¿no, que? —el otro lo arrincona, ambos brazos a los costados de su rostro, sonrisa petulante y las orejas animales puntiagudas enfrente, atentas a sus palabras, una risa ligera resuena mientras siente las manos del otro deslizarse por su cuerpo —divirtámonos ¿te parece?

—Agh, ni…se…te…ah —suspira, intentar hablar es inútil y el otro lo sabe, se estremece cuando un dedo se desliza bajo la pretina del cinturón con el que anta sus pantalones.

—Sett, me llamo Sett y de verdad quiero escucharte decirlo —susurra cerca de su rostro mientras aprieta levemente la cadera descubierta. Sus labios tiemblan, su cabeza termina cayendo a un lado mientras siente los labios del otro en la dermis de su cuello, mordiendo y besando.

—Ka…yn —susurra bajo y con disgusto, pero sabe que el otro lo capto, una grave risa resuena contra su piel y todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro.

.:OoO:.

Gime, jadea y rasguña la piel a su alcance, la imagen frente suyo es borroso pero la sensación atraviesa su columna por completo, sus piernas están extendidas de par en par mientras su cuerpo se mueve rítmicamente sobre la superficie húmeda y tibia de la madera bajo suyo, constante, su entrada se siente húmeda y pulsante, su miembro esta duro golpeando contra su vientre, manchas tibias se esparcen por su piel.

—Despertaste —murmura la voz, jadeante del alfa, sus ojos viajan hacia arriba, el rostro levemente rojo y sudado del otro lo saluda plenamente, la chaqueta esta enganchada en sus hombros mientras sus manos mantienen sus piernas estiradas y su pelvis se mueve con cada envestida —oh…al menos volviste... —ríe mostrando sus dientes, se nota agotado a pesar de todo.

—tu, hijo de AGH!! —su espalda de curva ante un movimiento más repentino del más alto, sus manos se aferran a los bordes del escritorio —P-Para, mierda ¡Para! —ruega sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar ante cada empuje, contrario a sus suplicas el alfa solo se mueve más apresuradamente, sus dedos clavándose en la piel bajo su tacto.

—No creo…que deberías hablar así…de tu suegra cariño —la voz del alfa es seria, la su cabeza rueda hacia atrás sintiendo sus cabellos pegarse a la piel hirviendo, gime agudamente cuando su entrada se expande aún más, es contundente, el nudo ingresa y los uno con un sonido húmedo —tendrás que conocerla, estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantaras —ríe bajo, sus manos acarician su vientre descaradamente —no tienes idea cuanto tiempo llevamos así ¿verdad?

—¿suegra…? —esta desorientado, niega y el contrario solo ríe ante su propio desconcierto, su mano temblorosa suelta el borde frio y se dirige a su piel, pasa rozando sus hombros, subiendo hasta que sisea de dolor cuando llega a la base de su cuello y abre los ojos con sorpresa, sus dedos tocan desesperados los bordes dolorosos —no…

—¿no? Estuviste gritando desesperado por esto —bromea, mueve su miembro dentro suyo y jadea, la sensación de semen dentro suyo solo le hace una idea vaga y poco certera de la situación, solo sabiendo que ambos ya se han corrido más de una vez, y por lo que parece, el otro lo habia hecho dentro suyo.

—Eres un bastardo mal nacido —escupe frustrado, siente un dolor punzante en el pecho y la ira bullir en su persona, sus dedos se crispas y solo quiere saltarle al cuello al alfa.

—no decías eso hace un par de minutos atrás, Kayn —la voz del alfa es jocosa a la vez que cansada —es más, estabas tan desesperado por que te llenara que incluso rasguñaste mis hombros —comenta señalando marcas rojizas, algunas sangrantes que decoran su piel trigueña. 

—yo no ¡Sabias que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos! —escupe molesto, las lágrimas pican a los costados de sus ojos, se siente inútil y patético. Quiere levantarse, pero su cuerpo se resiente ante cada movimiento que realiza, jadea cuando trata de sentarse. El alfa solo ríe divertido de su reacción.

—Hey, no tienes que llorar, no es tan malo estar enlazado conmigo —murmura Sett, su mano acariciando se mejilla que quito rápidamente de un manotazo. 

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —grito molesto, las lágrimas se acumulan —Yo ¡Mierda! Probablemente estoy en cinta, también, Zed no va a perdonarme, estoy muerto —ahoga sus quejidos y sollozos en sus manos, el pánico comenzó a invadirle —no, no puedo volver, va a matarme, va a matarme, deje de serle útil, deje de serle útil, va a matarme… —repite cual mantra ahogándose en su propio pánico, siente movimiento pero lo ignora, está demasiado encimado en el miedo que le carcome que no se da cuenta de las acciones del alfa presente.

—Hey, nadie va a matarme —dice molesto Sett quitando sus manos de su rostro, viéndolo fijamente, ya el nudo habia bajado y ambos estaban separados, ahogo un quejido cuando sintió el esperma dentro suyo escurrir, hay un chasquido de dedos frente suyo, sus ojos enfocan al alfa pelirrojo —eres mi omega de ahora en adelante, así que nadie va a hacerte nada ¿entendemos? 

—¡¿Y qué mierda sabes tú?! —escupe furioso librando el tenue agarre que tiene el alfa en sus muñecas. —¡No soy tu puto omega!¡No acepte esta mierda!¡Tu jodido enfermo! —grita, siente un dolor de cabeza que nace de apoco, el más alto tiene un rostro neutro ante sus palabras y solo lo logra enervar más —¡Di algo malditas sea!¡ que AH!

Gime adolorido, un tirón repentino en su cabello desordenado le hace callar, es nuevamente empujado a la madera fría sin cuidado, ahogando un quejido ante el fuerte golpe. Siente un golpe a su lado, la mano del alfa a un costado de su rostro, ojos dorados fijos en su persona, amenazantes.

—hay mucho que trabajar contigo —murmura el más alto, su mano libre apresa su cadera magullada —me gusta tu carácter, pero, ah…eres demasiado irrespetuoso con tu alfa —niega, sus dedos se clavan cruelmente en la piel, siente que la piel del más alto quema cruelmente su piel, tiembla adolorido ante aquello, un gemido ahogado escapa de sus labios —Veamos que podemos hacer con eso ahora ¿te parece?

—Vete…al…diablo —escupe molesto tratando de aguantar el dolor que quema en su piel, Sett ríe gravemente, soltando la herida zona y levantando su pierna —no te atrevas…

—Mírame —burlesco aprieta el agarre en su pierna firmemente, enterrándose nuevamente en la ya abusada entrada —continuemos, te parece…

.:OoO:.

Suelta un suspiro mientras su cuerpo se hunde más en la infernalmente cómoda cama, telas finas envolviendo la piel expuesta suavemente, ronronea y se regaña mentalmente por sentirse bien ante aquello, pero ya ha pasado casi tres meses o eso calcula, se ha rendido totalmente, no importa cuantas veces lo intento no llegaba muy lejos y Sett lo volvía a atraer a su persona, sin mencionar que, tras la histeria del reciente enlace con el alfa y meditarlo sabe que tratar de volver a la orden era un suicidio, Zed no admitiría un omega marcado, mucho menos preñado, probablemente lo asesinaría ahí mismo y dejaría tirado por algún lugar.

Su mano viaja inconscientemente hasta su vientre, una leve curvatura se presenta en su piel y no evita sentir un sentimiento cálido que repudia y adora a la vez, se hunde más entre las telas.

No sabe que pensar, no sabe qué hacer, lo odia, pero lo adora a la vez, se encuentra cómodo envuelto en el aroma del alfa y a su vez solo siente el fuerte deseo de degollar la garganta de este y escupir en su cadáver, es confuso y lo desprecia totalmente.  
Da una vuelta más y siente como todo a su alrededor da vueltas, salta de la cama con las pocas prendas encima, no hay tiempo para atravesar la puerta contigua al cuarto donde el baño yace, no, la cubeta puesta estratégicamente a un lado es donde va a parar, abraza el borde del metal, su cabello atado flojamente cae a un costado pero no importa, vomita lo nada y poco que tiene en el estómago, la bilis escurre y el sonido del vomito chocando con el metal tan asqueroso como se ha tenido que acostumbrar en los últimos días.

—mendigo niño —escupe lo último, siente la boca asquerosamente pasada a su propio vomito, acido y desagradable, se queda un poco más abrazando la cubeta y jadeante trata de calmarse, nuevamente, acaricia suavemente su vientre con un fin de calmarse.

—nauseas matutinas —escucha a su espalda y quiere gruñir, pero teme que si llega a moverse nuevamente su estómago decidirá votar el poco acido que tiene dentro.

—Sett…

—buenos días a ti también querido —comenta el más alto entrando, su cuerpo se estremece y no sabe si es emoción o pánico, siente las manos del otro posarse en su sombres con calma, un tacto suave y cálido en sus músculos —mamá ya tiene el desayuno, venía a despertarte pero creo que nuestro cachorro se adelantó, no crees —Sett besa la marca en su piel y no puede evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremezca gustoso ante aquello, la mano del alfa ahora libre de la tela negra de sus guantes acaricia su mano sobre su vientre —crece rápido… —murmura orgulloso, su mentón apoyado en su hombro, lo odia pero ya no encuentra necesidad de pelear, solo una pérdida de tiempo inútil.

—tengo que lavar mi boca —comenta con disgusto dejando finalmente la cubeta, el alfa tararea y se separa ayudándole a levantarse, guiándolo hasta el cuarto de baño y quedándose de pie a un lado de la puerta observándole, enjuaga y escupe el agua y mira de mala gana, al contrario —estoy embarazado no invalido… —el otro solo ríe divertido, brazos cruzados y ojos fijos en su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, pero no me arriesgo, vamos, mamá está esperándonos —da un paso al lado y lo deja pasar, se detiene al marco y mira molesto al otro —¿Qué ocurre? —rueda los ojos ante la pregunta y señala su cuerpo, apenas y esta vestido y aunque ya está acostumbrado a que Sett lo vea así no es que quiera que la omega mayor lo vea igualmente en ese estado, el alfa solo suelta una carcajada mientras se acerca a la cama y toma una de las prendas esparcidas, tirándosela en la cara, esperándole en la puerta. Suspira cuando la tela le envuelve, una camisa del propio alfa, no le sorprende —¿ahora sí querido? —pregunta jocoso, gruñe molesto y camina.

—Sí, sí… —refunfuña mientras acomoda la larga prenda, no admite que en realidad se siente jodidamente cómodo entre las prendas del más alto.

Salen del cuarto demasiado pegados, quiere quejarse pero ya hace tiempo que dejo siquiera de intentarlo, su mano inconsciente se aferra al brazo del otro y lo odia pero no hace nada al respecto, ya no, deja que su estúpido instinto haga lo que quiera y ya, al final, dejándolo ser se ahorra rabietas del alfa mayor.  
Llegan al comedor con platos ya servidos, las garras rascan la madera y el olor a lavanda tenue llena el cuarto junto a la comida, la mujer menuda camina con calma dejando un par de cosas en la mesa, cuando los ve las largas orejas felinas de color blanco se levantan con interés y alegría.

—Buenos días —saluda contenta, hay un leve movimiento a su espalda, la cola blanca se bambolea de un lado a otro tras su espalda —vamos, siéntense —alienta la mujer y el alfa como siempre se adelanta arrastrándolo a su paso —¿has descansado bien Kayn?

—S-Sí, eh…— duda, pero siente un leve golpe del alfa, ahoga el gruñido de advertencia tragándose su ira —M-Madre… —como siempre, la omega parece complacida y sus orejas bailan en su cabeza.

Toman asiento, el desayuno suele ser una conversación entre madre eh, hijo de la cual apenas participa, no tiene ganas de hablar, al principio se sintió extrañado de las mentiras descaradas del alfa ante su forma de conseguir trabajo pero ahora, tras una conversación o mejor dicho, discusión entre ambos, termino ignorándolas, incluso como se conocieron “románticamente” es una completa mentira que la madre del alfa se tragó sin preguntar nada.  
Algunas veces sospecha que la mujer, en realidad, si sabe lo que su hijo hace pero simplemente se hace la desentendida del asunto.  
Cuando el desayuno termina se levantan, ayuda a la albina a recoger las cosas no sin antes ser apresado por los brazos del alfa para que luego este marchara a “trabajar” suspira, ahora solo tiene de compañía a la omega mayor quien tararea contenta mientras ordena la hogareña casa, resopla, no tiene de otra y se une a la mujer quien alegre conversa con calma.  
Otro día más donde no sabe si odiar al alfa y tratar de huir o simplemente rendirse.

.:Continuara:.


	2. ◐ 2da parte ◑

Jadea, su espalda se encorva mientras sus piernas se cierran en las caderas del alfa, sus brazos aferrados en la ancha espalda mientras sus dedos se clavan, su boca gime y llama al pelirrojo casi desesperado mientras su cuerpo tiembla completamente, cuantas veces llevan así no lo sabe, pero siente sus extremidades cosquillar y su carne completamente adormilada.

—tus uñas —susurra al odio el más alto y gruñe, sus manos se clavan más fuertemente en la carne ajena y solo escucha la risa grave del contrario —¿quieres jugar así? Bien —hay una estocada repentina y violenta que le hace curvar, gritando fuertemente,

—Agh! —su saliva escurre, sus manos se sueltan y se deslizan hasta los brazos cayendo a un costado agotado. El mayor se detiene de golpe tomando sus mejillas.

—¿los lastime? —pregunta, la mirada antes filosa se suaviza y no puede evitar sentirse encantado.

—no idiota —suspira, acaricia la mejilla del alfa quien se apega al tacto —demasiado repentino, pero estamos bien —besa los labios contrarios que responden gustos, volviendo a ser recostado y sintiendo al alfa volver a moverse, da un ronroneo gustoso mientras abraza el cuerpo más grande.

—joder, lo siento —el pelirrojo besa su mejilla, pasando su brazo por su espalda y levantándolo, gime gustoso cuando siente como el miembro del más alto se adentra más ante la presión, su frente se apoya en el pecho ajeno —solo quiero que estén bien, ya sabes, ahora son dos —susurra el alfa, su mano acariciando su cadera mientras mueve levemente su pelvis, jadea cuando su ya de por si sensible entrada se siente estimulada, babeando y abrazándose al cuerpo del alfa.

—imbécil —jadea, el contrario ríe entretenido para luego continuar, cabalgando sobre el miembro del mayor, semen y lubricante escurriendo de su entrada y cayendo a la cama mientras se apretuja al cuerpo más alto.

Rasguños y jadeos, no puede evitar apretarse al cuerpo contrario cuando ya se siente al borde, Sett ronronea y aprieta, empujando hacia abajo y obligándole a introducir su nudo dentro, sus paredes expandiéndose y atorándose en la protuberancia cálida del contrario. Ambos caen sobre la cama agotados, Sett no para de ronronear y no puede evitar abrazar al alfa y pasear sus dedos por los cabellos rojos desordenados. Rozando suavemente la base de las orejas animales de este y disfrutando del leve movimiento de estas.

—me gustaría que alguno fuera una niña —comenta de la nada Sett acurrucado en su pecho y sus brazos aun envolviéndolo protectoramente —ya sabes, una cachorra a la cual mimar…

—ya mimas a Ichiro —comenta agotado, el sueño comienza a embargarlo lentamente.

—lo sé, pero, no sé, me gustaría una hija —murmura ahogado, el más alto habia hundido su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa si tenemos dos niños más? —cuestiona, acomodando su cabeza en la blanda superficie.

—pues, esperaremos y tendremos otro bebé —bromea jocoso el más alto, apretujando su cadera y moviendo levemente la pelvis, el nudo aun inflado hace que su cuerpo tiemble —aún tenemos tiempo para tener cachorros…

—duérmete —regaña apretando levemente una de las orejas, el alfa se queja y sacude su cabeza, hundiéndose nuevamente en su pecho.

.:OoO:.

—¡Mamá!¡Papá! —escuchan el grito animado y los pasos apresurados, despierta y cuando escucha la manija siendo abierta se apresura, empuja al alfa fuer suyo y tapa rápidamente al alfa y su propia persona, a tiempo para que su cachorro ingrese corriendo felizmente y lanzándose a la cama, saltando sobre la espalda de Sett.

—Buenos días bebe —saluda tomando al niño en brazos y divirtiéndose ante las quejas dolorosas del alfa, quien se incorpora refunfuñando —¿descansaste bien? —pregunta revolviendo los cabellos de color rojizo oscuro, pequeñas orejas animales se levantan alegres y pequeñas garras apenas notables.

—Sí ¡La abuela me pidió que viniera a despertarlos! —salta y se encoge cuando la mano de Sett se posa en su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos juguetón —¡papá! —se queja entre risas.

—¿y para mí no hay nada? Que cruel —bromea el alfa, tomando a su cachorro y levantándolo, el chico ríe divertido y no puede evitar sentirse cómodo en el ambiente familiar que los rodea, su hijo abraza a su padre divertido mientras el alfa le sigue el juego.

—deberían levantarse, el desayuno está enfriándose —llama desde la puerta la omega mayor, ojos tranquilos y tono suave, Sett como siempre saluda felizmente a su madre.

—está bien campeón, mami y papi tienen que levantarse, ve con la abuela a la mesa —ínsita dando leves empujones, de un brinco el menor salta de la cama y corre a un lado de su abuela para luego ambos marcharse, Sett se recuesta un poco viendo orgulloso el camino que dejo su cachorro, ríe y se hace a un lado sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Hey “papi” quizás deberías de levantarte —murmura, busca a atientas alguna prenda pero es jalado repentinamente por el más alto, sus labios siendo apresados por este a la vez que sus brazos lo rodean.

—no se si lo haces a propósito o no, pero créeme, ahora lo que menos quiero es salir de esta cama cuando te tengo aquí —comento ronco, acariciando la piel expuesta.

—no me tientes querido —ronronea y besa el mentón del alfa —pero no creo que quieras que Ichiro o tu madre nos encuentren en pleno acto ¿oh sí querido? —susurra seductor y solo siente como el otro se hunde en su hombro y suelta un ronco jadeo.

—mierda, ahora estoy duro —gruñe de mal humor y solo suelta una carcajada fuerte, liberándose del agarre y terminando de vestirse.

—bueno, tendrás que arreglarlo solo, tengo que ir a ver a nuestro hijo —burlesco saca su lengua y se marcha dejando al caliente alfa solo.

Cuando llega la omega mayor ya se encuentra comiendo, su hijo da un brinco con la boca llena de comida y se apresura a sentarse a su lado y limpiar los restos de comida antes de comenzar a comer, es después de un rato que el alfa llega, refunfuñando aun y con los cabellos desordenados, su madre lo saluda alegremente antes de continuar con su comida, se sienta aun molesto y come, tiene un leve rubor y un olor tenue que pasa desapercibido tanto para su cachorro como para la omega mayor.  
No puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar al alfa cruelmente, tomando los palillos y tomando un trozo de comida.

—Hoy hace algo de calor ¿no? —comenta al aire, la mujer pestañea extrañada pero sonríe.

—bueno, quizás un poco, aunque un está fresco —susurra distraída pensando —¿Por qué querido? Tienes calor.

—yo, no realmente, aunque durante la mañana Sett se sentía acalorado, quizás puede haber pillado algún resfriado —llevando el bocado a la boca ve de reojo al alfa que refunfuña y ahoga un gruñido en su mano.

—¿te sientes bien querido? —cuestiona su madre preocupada, quiere reírse pero evita hacerlo, solo mira como el otro se retuerce tanto de vergüenza como de molestia.

—sí ma’ tranquila, Kayn solo está exagerando —bromea.

—¿estás seguro papá? —cuestiona Ichiro y no puede evitar retorcerse internamente divertido, Sett solo revuelve los cabellos revoltosos del menos.

—Claro muchacho, no te preocupes, mamá solo está exagerando, hablare con ella más tarde… —murmura seriamente enfatizando las últimas palabras y mirándolo de soslayo, un escalofrió recorre su espalda y solo se centra en comer.

—¿hablar?¿ qué van a hablar? —pregunta curioso y se siente morir, traga y deja a un lado los platillos y sonríe a su cachorro.

—de nada importante cariño, no tienes que preocuparte, vamos termina de comer —alienta tomando una de las servilletas —dios, siempre te ensucias tanto. —regaña suavemente limpiando los restos de arroz en las mejillas del cachorro.

—ah, Sett era exactamente igual —comenta la omega mayor nostálgica —siempre dejaba todo sucio cuando comía.

—Ma’ —se queja el alfa a regañadientes, termina de limpiar al menor y sonríe.

—será mejor que termines de desayunar Sett, creo que hoy tenías algunos asuntos importantes en tú trabajo ¿no? —hay un deje de sarcasmo en su voz, el alfa resopla al recordarlo y asiente.

—¿ocurrió algo corazón? —cuestiona la mayor pero el pelirrojo niega.

—nada importante que no se arregle madre, volveré en la tarde —comenta limpiando su propia boca después de comer —hasta más tarde campeón —besa la frente del cachorro y se levanta.

—hasta más tarde hijo —comenta la albina con calma.

Cuando se va los tres terminan de desayunar, con calma ayuda a la mujer a levantar los trastes y limpiarlos mientras su cachorro corretea entretenido por la casa y entre los muebles, brincando de un lado a otro, mira de soslayo y se pregunta que es lo que depara su futuro, no es que este realmente conforme, no, sigue sintiéndose repugnante, pero, no puede decir que no se siente cómodo en ese hogar, con su cría y alfa, una omega ya adulta que le ayuda con su propio cachorro.

Si hubiese escapado no hubiese tenido lugar donde ir, vagando en cinta sin ningún futuro, quizás y Zed lo dio por muerto y eso espera, que no lo busque, que lo olvide eh ignore su existencia, que sea una decepción muerta para él y no un posible traidor al cual cazar.

Sus manos se juntan en su regazo cuando toma asiento en el sofá por la tarde, tras compras y estar con su hijo se toma un descanso, muchas veces lo ha pensado, creado el escenario y las acciones, si Zed lo encuentra ¿Cómo reaccionara? Su mayor orgullo reducido a un omega en cinta, no es que sea un inútil hogareño, jamás a servido de eso, pero Ichiro tiene cinco años y ahora espera dos crías más, trabajo un tiempo con Sett, al fin y al cabo es un asesino entrenado, pero con nuevos cachorros se siente inútil, atado a ser una ama de casa que detesta, no es que no le guste estar con su cachorro, lo adora, pero el encierro le estresa y le carcome, espera ya poder dar a luz a sus cachorros, esperar que crezcan y poder volver a hacer algo, aunque sea ayudar a Sett, aunque tenga que soportarlo interminables horas de coqueteos descarados y palabras subidas de tono, manoseos repentinos y una gran lista de la cual ya está acostumbrado.

—Hey —se sobresalta cuando siente dos manos en sus hombros, pestañea desconcertado, es de noche hay velas encendidas por la casa y un ruido mínimo, mira hacia arriba y ve los mechones se Deberías estar en la cama.

—yo… —no dice nada, no sabe que decir, no se dio cuenta cuando todo paso tan rápido, ni ahora ni hace cinco años atrás —solo…te esperaba

—que dulce de tu parte —bromea el contrario, besa su mejilla y retira sus manos —entonces ¿nos vamos? —pregunta y extiende su mano, mira, duda y no sabe que hacer, ya no sabe quién es ni tiene un propósito fijo ahora, toma una respiración profunda.

—vamos, tus hijos están agotándome —comenta tomando la mano del alfa, si tiene que aferrarse a algo que sea a Sett, no quiere perder la cabeza tan rápido y si para mantenerse cuerdo tiene que apegarse al alfa que así sea.

—Fin—


End file.
